Linda Danvers: PVG 2 Linda's Splendid MakeUp
by Tuxedo Mark
Summary: Linda makes up with her mother and slowly gains back some of the respect that she'd lost from the world.


**Linda Danvers: Pretty Virgin Guardian**

2

"Linda's Splendid Make-Up"

Written by Mark Moore

Author's note: I wrote this story from Thursday, March 25, 2004, 8:20 PM to Sunday, May 9, 2004, 11:45 PM. I'm sorry that it's late. Feel free to send/leave me reviews, whether you love, like, dislike, or hate the story. Enjoy!

Monday, March 1, 2004, 4:50 PM 

Linda and Lara sat on their bed, Linda to Lara's right. 

"I'm scared." Linda said. "We're running out of money." 

"What do you think we should do?" Lara asked. 

"I don't know." Linda replied. "I think that I should submit an interview with Supergirl to the Tribune. I'll go ahead and write it." 

"Good idea." Lara said. 

Linda stood up, walked over to her computer, turned it and the monitor on, and sat down in her computer chair. 

When Windows had loaded, Linda opened Notepad. 

Tuesday, March 2, 2004, 4:48 PM 

Linda walked into the living room. 

She closed and locked the screen door, then she closed and locked the front door. 

Linda walked into the kitchen. 

Lara was standing at the stove, putting food onto a plate. She looked at Linda. "Hey." 

"Hey." Linda kissed Lara's lips. 

"How was work?" Lara asked. 

"Good." Linda replied. "My article will make tomorrow's paper." 

Lara grinned. "That's great!" 

"Here." Linda offered a piece of paper to Lara. 

Lara took it and read it. It was Linda's article: 

**A SPECIAL INTERVIEW WITH SUPERGIRL**

_Linda Danvers  
_

This is a special interview with Kara Zor-El, known to the world as Supergirl, regarding her actions on the morning of Monday, December 15, 2003. 

"I have received a lot of negative reactions since December 15, mostly from the victims' families and friends, Christian groups, and Republicans. I wish to clear up any misunderstandings and dispel any doubts and animosity that people may have towards me. First, let me make something perfectly clear: I did not murder anyone. I have never taken a human life. Webster Swenson was the person that launched the missiles, and his corpse was retrieved later that day. I did not kill him, but I admit to forcing him to unintentionally kill himself. Second, I have not been charged with any crime by the Chicago Police Department. This may seem unfair to the average person, but, after being called in for questioning one week after the incident and explaining my motives in full, the consensus was that either I had not broken any laws, or, if I had, the general behavior of super-heroes has created a precedent that makes any supposed crime irrelevant. Third, it upsets me that so many people hate me, because they don't think through everything and take it all into consideration before forming an opinion. I will now give you my reasons for acting as I did. First, the person that I saved was my friend. Apparently, this hasn't been good enough for a lot of people, but I want them to think about what they'd do in the same situation. Second, it is arguable that, had I not saved Lara, I would not have been able to stop both missiles from striking both buildings (whether the missiles would have been launched at all, I admit, is another matter). Had I not saved Lara, people may have died. We will never know. Third, Lara Love has saved 72 people since that day, and she will continue to save people. While I admit that I did not take this into consideration at the time, I feel that it's worth taking into account that the number of lives saved as a result of my action will eventually surpass the number of lives lost as a result of my action. Fourth, the people that have criticized me have failed to take into account the general super-hero lifestyle, which routinely involves taking time off from super-heroics to have time for one's own pleasure. While it's true that a police officer goes off duty, there is always another one to take his or her place during that time. Super-heroes, on the other hand, are fairly unique, being able to do things that almost no one else can, and each city usually has only one - or a few at most. Therefore, when a super-hero takes time off from patrolling to relax and have fun, he or she is neglecting the citizens of the city that he or she is supposed to protect. The general population has never held myself, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern, or any other super-hero accountable for lives lost during a break, yet it feels the need to blame me for the deaths of an arguably lesser number of people, simply because I happened to be there at the time. I could have prevented those 200 peoples' deaths, but I also could have prevented ten times as many by never going to see a movie, never going to a rock concert, and never stopping for a hot dog. Am I guilty of these thousands of deaths? Judge for yourself the next time you see me at the ticket counter. I realize that I have brought pain to over a thousand people. There's nothing that I can say to you that will make your pain go away. I can only ask for your understanding." 

"Wow." Lara said. "Just...wow." 

"After it's printed, I'll put it on the site." Linda said. "It'll reach more people that way." 

Saturday, March 6, 2004, 3:31 PM 

There was a knock at the front door. 

Linda stood up and walked into the living room. 

She unlocked and opened the front door. 

Edna was standing outside, holding a suitcase. 

Linda unlocked and opened the screen door. 

"Mommy?" Linda asked, surprised. 

"Hi." Edna said. 

Linda held the screen door open for her. 

Edna walked into the living room and set her suitcase on the floor. 

Linda closed the screen door and locked it, then she closed the front door and locked it. 

"Why are you here?" Linda asked. 

"Your father ask me to come." Edna replied. 

"You want something to drink?" Linda asked. 

"Yes, please." Edna replied. 

Linda went into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, took out two bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda, closed the refrigerator, walked back into the living room, and offered a bottle to Edna. 

Edna took the bottle. "What is this?" 

"Sangaria Strawberry Soda." Linda replied. "It's Japanese." 

Edna opened her bottle and started drinking the soda. 

Linda opened her own bottle and started drinking the soda. 

Edna sat on the couch, and Linda sat to her right. 

"How you doing?" Edna asked. 

"Okay, I think." Linda replied. "Comic sales have been down recently, but I'm hoping that my recent interview will make them slowly pick back up. Did you read my article that I sent to you?" 

"Yah." Edna replied. "Was good." 

They were silent for a moment. 

"Where is Lara?" Edna asked. 

"She's out, shopping." Linda replied. 

"Are you still with her?" Edna asked. 

"Yeah." Linda replied. 

"Make sense." Edna said. "If you break up, you would tell me." 

"No, I wouldn't." Linda replied. "I wouldn't want to hear you gloat, and I wouldn't do it to make you speak to me again." 

"What this mean, 'gloat'?" Edna asked. 

"Never mind." Linda replied. "Why did daddy ask you to come here?" 

"He want me to speak with you." Edna replied. 

Linda shrugged. 

"What you thinking?" Edna asked. "You are stupid. You are really stupid." 

Linda laughed. 

"You think this is funny?" Edna asked. 

"I think _you're_ funny." Linda replied. "You came all the way over here, and all that you can do is insult me. Guess what; it doesn't hurt me, so quit it and start over." 

Edna was silent for a moment. "Okay, I'm sorry for this, but you are wrong." 

"Why?" Edna asked. 

"Bible says is wrong." Edna said. 

"Not for women and, arguably, not for men." Linda replied. "Besides, the Bible also forbids eating pork, growing more than one type of crop in the same field at the same time, wearing more than one time of fabric at the same time, and many other things that we do every day. What's your point?" 

"Well, you must use common sense." Edna said. 

"Exactly." Linda said. 

They were silent for a moment. 

"Forget about religion." Linda told her. "What is wrong with my relationship with Lara? Is there anything fundamentally bad about Lara and I being in love with each other?" 

Edna was silent for a moment. "I don't like it." 

"Why not?" Linda asked. 

"I runno." Edna replied. "Is disgusting." 

"Is anyone forcing you to watch Lara and I kiss?" Linda asked. 

Edna was silent. 

"There's nothing wrong with what Lara are I are doing." Linda said. "I love her, and I trust that she loves me, too. I get flustered when I hold her hand. I'm thrilled when she kisses me. I'm happy." 

Edna was silent for a moment. "I really don't understand this." 

"So, what?" Linda asked. "Just be happy for me." 

Linda heard the screen door open. Then she heard the front door unlock. 

The front door opened, and Lara walked into the living room, carrying shopping bags and her house key. 

"Hi." Lara said. 

"Hi." Edna said. 

Lara took the groceries into the kitchen and set them on the floor. She put her house key into her front right pants pocket. She walked back into the living room. 

"Looks like we've got a house guest for a while." Linda said. 

Lara smiled. "Neat." 

"How long are you staying?" Linda asked Edna. 

"Two weeks." Edna replied. 

Lara walked over and sat on Linda's lap. Linda closed her bottle, set it on the coffee table, and hugged Lara. 

"You can have the bed." Linda told Edna. "Lara and I will take the couch." 

"Ooh, baby." Lara said. 

Linda kissed Lara's lips. 

After a few seconds, their lips parted. 

Linda looked at Edna and smiled. 

Edna was staring back at her with a look of disgust on her face. 

"I think you'll like dinner." Linda told her. "Lara is a great cook." 

"I think I'll make dengaku miso today." Lara said. 

Linda took the old sheets off of the bed. 

She got a plastic box off of the shelf in the closet and opened it. She put the comforter into the box and closed the box. She put the box back on the shelf in the closet. 

Linda put fresh sheets on the bed. 

She put the old sheets in the laundry basket. 

The bathroom door opened. 

Edna walked out of the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her body. 

"I put fresh sheets on the bed." Linda told her. 

"Thank you." Edna said. 

Linda hugged her. "Good night." 

Edna hugged Linda. "Good night." 

They let go of each other. 

Linda walked into the living room. 

"Do you want the top or bottom?" Lara asked. 

"I dunno." Linda said. "Bottom, I guess." 

Linda lay on her back on the couch. 

Lara lay on top of Linda and smiled. "I _like_ this." 

Linda smiled. "Me, too." 

Lara kissed Linda's lips. 

Linda placed her hands on Lara's ass. 

Sunday, March 7, 2004, 6:27 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a shelf. Each of them picked up a copy of the March, 2004, issue of "Newtype". 

"'Nuku Nuku TV'." Linda read. "Well, I like the OAV. I guess the show might be good, too." 

"We'll find out shortly." Lara said. 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the magazines and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda and Lara walked out of Suncoast. 

Monday, March 8, 2004, 4:22 PM 

Linda entered John's Books. 

She walked over to the counter. 

"Hey, Linda." John said. "Whatcha up to?" 

"Hey." Linda said. "Just on my way home from work." 

"Oh." John said. 

"'Elektra' got cancelled." Linda said. 

"Really?" John asked. 

"Yeah." Linda replied. "I dunno why they're doing that with the movie coming out early next year." 

"I dunno _why_ they do what they do." John said. "The '80s titles aren't doing too good either." 

Chuck walked over to the counter. "And do you know _why_ they're not doing good?" 

"Why?" John asked. 

"Because everyone still can't hit anyone else." Chuck replied. 

John laughed. 

"I'm serious." Chuck said. "The Autobots and Decepticons fire at each other. Cobra and G.I. Joe fire at each other. Nobody gets hit. Sales were high in the beginning, because everyone thought they were gonna modernize them, but then they realized 'Wait a minute. I remember this from the '80s.'" 

Linda laughed. 

"He-Man's dumb, too." John said. "I'm sorry, 'Masters of the Universe'. It's just like the old show. 'Gee, let's see what happens to Prince Adam _this_ week.' Who _cares?"_

"Well, '80s nostalgia won't be dead until Transformers and G.I. Joe are gone." Linda told him. "Those are the juggernauts." 

John nodded. "Yeah, I guess." 

"I gotta get home. Lara probably has dinner ready." Linda said. 

"Okay." John said. "Take care, buddy." 

"See ya." Chuck said. 

Linda waved and walked back over to the door. She opened the door and walked outside. 

Tuesday, March 9, 2004, 6:26 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of the "The Transformers", Season 3, Part 2 / Season 4 boxed set and Volume 3 of "Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi" on DVD. 

"Finally, all of G1 is out on DVD." Lara said. 

"Yeah." Linda said. 

"This 'Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi' is pretty funny." Lara said. 

"Yeah," Linda agreed, "but I don't like how they use a Texan drawl to get the point of an Osakan accent across." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and placed the items on the counter. 

"Excuse me, could we have two copies of 'Wedding Peach', Volume 1, with the series box?" Linda asked the cashier. "We're paying separately." 

The cashier got the items from behind the counter. 

Linda and Lara paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda and Lara walked out of Suncoast. 

Tuesday, March 16, 2004, 6:23 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 2 of "Happy Lesson" on DVD. 

"This is hilarious." Lara said. 

"Yeah." Linda agreed. "Those cute girls get kind of annoying, though." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and placed the items on the counter. 

"Excuse me, could we have two copies of 'Galaxy Angel', Volume 1, with the series box?" Linda asked the cashier. "We're paying separately." 

The cashier got the items from behind the counter. 

Linda and Lara paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda and Lara walked out of Suncoast. 

Wednesday, March 17, 2004, 12:04 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into 7th Inning Stretch. Linda was carrying 20 copies of Supergirl #8 in a plastic bag. 

They walked over to the counter. Linda placed the bag on it. 

"Hey, Jimmy." Linda greeted. 

"Hey, Jimmy." Lara greeted. 

"Hey, girls." Jimmy replied. "You got 20?" 

"Yeah." Linda replied. 

"Okay." Jimmy said. 

Linda placed a sheet of paper on the counter. Jimmy picked up the list and read it. 

He went, got the comic books and other items, and returned to the counter. He placed the items on the counter, got a calculator, and calculated the total price. 

"Linda, $28.07. Lara, $6.35." he said. 

Linda and Lara got out their cash and paid him. 

He opened the cash register, put the money in, and put their items into brown paper bags. 

"Okay." Jimmy took out money and closed the register. He counted as he placed the money on the counter, separating it into two piles. "$100, $200, $150, $300." 

Linda picked up her $150. Lara picked up her $150. They each put their own money into their front right jeans pockets. 

"Thanks." Linda and Lara said. 

"No problem." Jimmy said. "Hey, I've received some more orders. Bring in 40 next time." 

Linda and Lara smiled. 

"Okay." Linda said. 

Jimmy took the copies of Supergirl #8 out of the bag. 

Linda picked up her bag. "Have a good day." 

"You, too." Jimmy said. 

Lara picked up her bag, and she and Linda turned and walked back over to the door. 

Linda opened the door, and she and Lara left the shop. 

Linda and Lara entered John's Books. Linda was holding a copy of Supergirl #8 in her right hand. 

They walked over to the counter. 

"Hey, Linda. Hey, Lara." John said. 

"Hey." Linda said. 

"Hey." Lara said. 

Linda placed the comic book on the counter. 

"Oh, 'Supergirl'. Neat." John picked up the comic book and flipped through it. 

John put the comic book on the counter and took a wad of bills out of his shirt pocket. He took two $1 bills and handed them to Linda. Linda took the bills and gave one of them to Lara. The girls put the bills into their front right pants pockets. John put the wad of bills back into his shirt pocket. 

"Thanks." Linda said. 

"Not a problem." John said. 

Chuck walked over to the counter. "Hey, girls." 

"Hey, Chuck." Linda and Lara said. 

John picked up the comic book and showed it to Chuck. "New 'Supergirl'." 

Chuck took the comic book and looked at it. "Sweet." 

"We should get home." Lara said. "I gotta make dinner." 

"Okay." John said. "Take care, girls." 

"See ya." Chuck said. 

Linda and Lara waved and walked back over to the door. Linda opened the door. Lara walked outside, and Linda followed her. 

Saturday, March 20, 2004, 6:22 PM 

Linda, Edna, and Lara were sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. 

"I guess you don't have to worry about the product designs." Linda said. "Our comic sales seem to be turning around." 

"But we're still taking a loss." Lara said. "Maybe I should get a job until we're in the black again." 

"Then who will do the rescuing when I'm at work?" Linda asked. 

"Well, if it's our own business, I could always go out and patrol every half-hour." Lara said. "How about we open up our own comic shop?" 

"No way." Linda replied. 

"Why not?" Lara asked. 

"Why not?" Linda asked. "Comics are doing badly. Many titles are being axed, and those that haven't been yet and dropping in readership. We're not gonna make a profit." 

"Damn, I didn't realize comics were doing that badly." Lara said. 

"Yup." Linda said. "Let's just stick to putting out one issue per month and my job at the Tribune." 

"Okay." Lara agreed. 

Monday, March 22, 2004, 4:01 PM 

Linda carried Edna's suitcase into the airport building. She set it on the floor. 

Edna and Lara had walked into the airport with her. 

"Have a safe trip." Linda hugged Edna. 

Edna hugged Linda. "Thank you. I love you." 

"I love you, too." Linda said. 

They let go of each other. 

"Bye, Lara." Edna hugged Lara. 

Lara hugged Edna. "Bye." 

They let go of each other. 

Edna picked up her suitcase and walked over to stand in line. 

Linda and Lara turned and left the airport building. 

The phone rang. 

Linda walked into the kitchen and picked up the receiver. "Good afternoon. Supergirl Enterprises. Linda speaking. How may I help you?" 

"Hi, Linda." Edna said. 

"Hi." Linda replied. 

"I just want tell you I get home okay." Edna said. 

"Good." Linda said. "How was your flight?" 

"Okay." Edna replied. 

"Good." Linda said. "Hey, can you put daddy on?" 

"Sure." Edna said. 

There was silence for five seconds. 

"Hey, Linda." 

"Hi, daddy." Linda said. "I just wanted to thank you for sending mommy here." 

"You worked things out?" Fred asked. 

"Yup." Linda replied. 

"Good." Fred said. 

"I love you." Linda said. 

"I love you, too." Fred said. "Bye." 

"Bye." Linda hung up the receiver. 

Tuesday, March 23, 2004, 6:27 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of the "Beast Wars: Transformers" Season 2 boxed set and Volume 2 of "Robotech Remastered: Extended Edition" on DVD. 

"Beast Wars rocks." Lara said. 

"Yeah." Linda agreed. 

"I really don't see why we're getting this 'Robotech Remastered' crap, though." Lara said. "We already have The Legacy Collection." 

"I know." Linda said. "We can afford it, though." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and placed the items on the counter. 

"Excuse me, could we have two copies of the 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' Season 1 boxed set?" Linda asked the cashier. "We're paying separately." 

The cashier got the items from behind the counter. 

Linda and Lara paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda and Lara walked out of Suncoast. 

Tuesday, March 30, 2004, 6:21 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 1 of "Comic Party" on DVD. 

"This is pretty funny." Lara said. 

"Yeah." Linda agreed. "It's interesting how fan comics are so popular in Japan." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda and Lara walked out of Suncoast. 

Sunday, April 4, 2004, 6:24 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a shelf. Each of them picked up a copy of the April, 2004, issue of "Newtype". 

"'Azumanga Daioh'." Linda read. "What does _that_ mean?" 

"We'll find out shortly." Lara replied. "'Comic Party' sounds interesting, too." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the magazines and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda and Lara walked out of Suncoast. 

Tuesday, April 6, 2004, 6:22 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of "Puni Puni Poemy" and Volume 2 of "Kino's Journey" on DVD. 

"'Kino's Journey' has been pretty good so far." Lara said. 

"Yeah," Linda agreed, "and I usually don't care for male-centered anime. I wanna see 'Puni Puni Poemy', though. It looks like it has some cute girls." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda and Lara walked out of Suncoast. 

Thursday, April 8, 2004, 6:21 PM 

Linda and Lara were sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. 

"Are you okay?" Lara asked. 

"No." Linda replied. "I don't understand how people can be so cruel to kidnap aid workers and threaten to burn them alive, if Japan doesn't pull its troops out of Iraq." 

"They're idiots." Lara told her. "They've been brainwashed. To them, Islam is the one true religion, and everyone else is an infidel. According to the Koran, it's not a sin to kill a non-Muslim. I mean look at what happened in Fallujah eight days ago. These people hate Americans, Israelis, and pretty much everyone else. Women, teenagers, and even mothers become suicide bombers, abandoning their families, because they believe that they're going straight to Heaven." 

"How can someone believe something like that?" Linda asked. 

"I don't know." Lara replied. "The only thing we can do is hope that the hostages are rescued or released." 

Tuesday, April 13, 2004, 6:20 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 5 of "Final Fantasy Unlimited", Volume 2 of "Nuku Nuku TV", and Volume 6 of "Super Gals!" on DVD. 

"'Final Fantasy Unlimited' has been pretty good so far." Lara said. 

"Yeah." Linda agreed. "I love Nuku Nuku. 'Super Gals!' is the best, though." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda and Lara walked out of Suncoast. 

Thursday, April 15, 2004, 6:00 PM 

Linda and Lara were sitting on the couch in the living room. 

Linda smiled as she picked up the control and shut the TV's power off. 

She set the remote control on the coffee table. 

Linda and Lara looked at each other, smiling after learning that the Japanese hostages had been released safely. 

They hugged each other. 

Linda passionately kissed Lara's lips. 

Friday, April 16, 2004, 10:05 AM 

The phone rang. 

Linda walked into the kitchen and picked up the receiver. "Good afternoon. Supergirl Enterprises. Linda speaking. How may I help you?" 

"Hello, Linda." a woman said. "My name is Ms. Collins. I'm a first grade teacher at St. Clement School. How are you today?" 

"Okay." Linda replied. "How are _you?"_

"Good. Thanks." Ms. Collins said. "My class is going around the neighborhood to pick up litter and take stuff to the recycling center. I was wondering if you could ask Supergirl if she'd be willing to help out. It would mean a lot to the kids." 

Linda smiled. "I'll make sure that she's there." 

"Great." Ms. Collins said. "We've got some Power Girl fans, too. Could you ask _her_ to come, too?" 

"Sure." Linda replied. 

"Great." Ms. Collins said. "Let me give you our address." 

"Okay." Linda said. 

"Okay, it's 2524 North Orchard Street." Ms. Collins said. "Please be there by 10:00 AM. If you have any questions, our phone number is 773-348-8212." 

"Got it." Linda said. 

"Okay, see you then." Ms. Collins said. "You have a good day." 

"You, too." Linda said. "Bye." 

"Bye." Ms. Collins said. 

Linda hung up the receiver. 

The screen door opened. The front door unlocked and opened. 

Lara walked into the living room. "Hey." 

"Hey." Linda said. 

Lara walked into the kitchen. "I got gas." 

"Then go outside." Linda said. 

"For the car, dumb-ass." Lara said. 

Linda chuckled. "I know. Thanks. Hey, I just got a call from a teacher. We'll be helping out some kids on Earth Day." 

"Cool." Lara said. 

"I gotta get to work." Linda said. 

Lara kissed Linda's lips. "Have fun." 

Linda chuckled. 

Saturday, April 17, 2004, 7:42 PM 

Linda unlocked and opened the front door to the house. 

She and Lara walked into the living room. 

Lara closed the door and locked it. 

They went into the kitchen. 

"'The Punisher' and 'Kill Bill, Vol. 2' were awesome!" Linda exclaimed. 

"Hell, yeah!" Lara agreed. "I like the new Punisher a lot more than the 1989 movie." 

Linda opened the refrigerator. "Yeah, definitely. I was cracking up during the Russian fight scene. The 1989 movie was good, too, though. Strawberry or Melon?" 

"Melon." Lara replied. 

Linda took out a bottle of Sangaria Strawberry Soda and a bottle of Sangaria Melon Soda. "I liked the first 'Kill Bill' better than the second one, but that's because it was set primarily in Japan and had Chiaki Kuriyama as Miss Gogo Yubari." 

"Yeah." Lara agreed. 

Linda closed the refrigerator and handed the bottle of Sangaria Melon Soda to Lara. 

Lara opened her bottle and took a swig of the Sangaria Melon Soda. 

Linda opened her own bottle and took a swig of the Sangaria Strawberry Soda. 

Tuesday, April 20, 2004, 6:20 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 4 of "Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi" and Volume 2 of "Wedding Peach" on DVD. 

"Last Arcade." Lara said. 

"Yup." Linda said. "Let's hope that the ending's good. I like 'Wedding Peach', even though I don't like weddings." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda and Lara walked out of Suncoast. 

Wednesday, April 21, 2004, 12:02 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into 7th Inning Stretch. Linda and Lara were carrying 20 copies of Supergirl #9 in a plastic bag. 

They walked over to the counter and placed the bags on it. 

"Hey, Jimmy." Linda greeted. 

"Hey, Jimmy." Lara greeted. 

"Hey, girls." Jimmy replied. 

Linda placed a sheet of paper on the counter. Jimmy picked up the list and read it. 

He went, got the comic books and other items, and returned to the counter. He placed the items on the counter, got a calculator, and calculated the total price. 

"Linda, $12.02. Lara, $9.31." he said. 

Linda and Lara got out their cash and paid him. 

He opened the cash register, put the money in, and put their items into brown paper bags. 

"Okay." Jimmy took out money and closed the register. He counted as he placed the money on the counter, separating it into two piles. "$100, $200, $300, $400, $500, $600." 

Linda picked up her $300. Lara picked up her $300. They each put their own money into their front right jeans pockets. 

"Thanks." Linda and Lara said. 

"No problem." Jimmy said. "Hey, I've received some more orders. Bring in 80 next time." 

Linda and Lara smiled. 

"Okay." Linda said. 

Jimmy took the copies of Supergirl #9 out of the bag. 

Linda picked up her bag. "Have a good day." 

"You, too." Jimmy said. 

Lara picked up her bag, and she and Linda turned and walked back over to the door. 

Linda opened the door, and she and Lara left the shop. 

Linda and Lara entered John's Books. Linda was holding a copy of Supergirl #9 in her right hand. 

They walked over to the counter. 

"Hey, Linda. Hey, Lara." John said. 

"Hey." Linda said. 

"Hey." Lara said. 

Linda placed the comic book on the counter. 

"Oh, neat." John picked up the comic book and flipped through it. 

John put the comic book on the counter and took a wad of bills out of his shirt pocket. He took two $1 bills and handed them to Linda. Linda took the bills and gave one of them to Lara. The girls put the bills into their front right pants pockets. John put the wad of bills back into his shirt pocket. 

"Thanks." Linda said. 

"Not a problem." John said. 

Chuck walked over to the counter. "Hey, girls." 

"Hey, Chuck." Linda and Lara said. 

John picked up the comic book and showed it to Chuck. "Check it out." 

Chuck took the comic book and looked at it. "Sweet." 

"We should get home." Lara said. "I gotta make dinner." 

"Okay." John said. "Take care, girls." 

"See ya." Chuck said. 

Linda and Lara waved and walked back over to the door. Linda opened the door. Lara walked outside, and Linda followed her. 

Linda and Lara were sitting on the couch in the living room. 

Lara was doing some calculations on a calculator. "Okay, with comic book sales picking up, it looks like we'll have enough money to break even soon." 

"Cool." Linda said. 

Thursday, April 22, 2004, 9:59 AM 

Linda, dressed in her winter Supergirl outfit, and Lara, dressed in her Power Girl costume, flew down to the front of St. Clement School. 

The children clapped and cheered for them. 

"Welcome, Supergirl and Power Girl!" Ms. Collins greeted with a smile. 

Linda smiled. "It's a pleasure to be here! Hi, everyone!" 

"Hi!" the children exclaimed. 

"Are you ready to clean up the neighborhood?" Linda asked. 

"Yeah!" the children exclaimed. 

"Great!" Linda exclaimed. "Let's go!" 

Linda and Lara went with Ms. Collins and the children around the neighborhood, picking up litter. Linda and Lara showed off their super-speed by picking up litter super-fast. They threw the rest of the litter into trash cans and took the paper, plastic, and glass to a recycling center. 

"Thank you for coming." Ms. Collins said. 

"Thank you, Supergirl and Power Girl!" the children exclaimed. 

Linda smiled. "Thank you for having us." 

Lara smiled. "Bye, everyone!" 

"Bye!" Ms. Collins and the children exclaimed. 

Linda and Lara flew into the air. 

"That was nice." Lara said. 

"Yeah." Linda said. "It felt nice to be wanted again." 

"And you've got a nice little story for your next comic." Lara said. 

"Yeah, that, too." Linda said. 

Tuesday, April 27, 2004, 6:29 PM 

Linda and Lara walked into Suncoast. 

They went over to a row. Each of them picked up a copy of Volume 3 of "Happy Lesson" on DVD. 

"Pretty goofy." Lara said. 

"Yeah." Linda agreed. "I sometimes like goofy, though." 

They went over to a display. 

Linda picked up five bottles of Sangaria Strawberry Soda. Lara picked up five bottles of Sangaria Melon Soda. 

They went over to the counter and placed the items on the counter. 

"Excuse me, could we have two copies of the 'Burn Up Excess Collection'?" Linda asked the cashier. "We're paying separately." 

The cashier got the items from behind the counter. 

Linda and Lara paid for the DVDs and drinks. They received their change and bags. They placed their change into their bags. 

Linda and Lara walked out of Suncoast. 

Linda and Lara were sitting at their computers. Linda was listening to "In the Future" by Hitomi with the speakers. 

"UPN hasn't made the decision on whether or not to renew Enterprise yet." Lara said. "That's a pretty bad sign, if you think about it." 

Linda looked at her. "I really don't care either way at this point. The series has moved so far away from its original purpose. The whole Xindi thing - gimme a break." 

"Yeah." Lara agreed. 

"We'll find out after May Sweeps." Linda said. 

Wednesday, April 28, 2004, 6:05 PM 

Linda and Lara were sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. 

"Those PETA ads are appalling." Linda said. "How could they be so cruel to exploit the murders of women and to compare farms to Nazi concentration camps?" 

"They're stupid." Lara said. "PETA is the vegetarian version of the Taliban. They don't care what tactics they use or who they hurt. All meat-eaters are their enemies." 

Linda stuck a piece of beef teriyaki into her mouth and chewed it. "Mmmmmm." 

**The End**

Copyright 2004 by Mark Moore  



End file.
